


The Visit

by orphan_account



Series: The Emperor’c Cow [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, Blindness, Dehumanization, Disembowelment, Eggpreg, Eggs, Finger Sucking, Immobility, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Large Breasts, M/M, Male Lactation, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Milking, Mpreg, Object Insertion, Objectification, Sensory Deprivation, Worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Emperor pays his Vessel a visit.
Series: The Emperor’c Cow [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925047
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	The Visit

Marko couldn’t sleep. He was on his back as always; his belly was so big now, he couldn’t even lay on his side without somebody’s help. Most of the time his hands were tied by his side, but sometimes they were left just laying free. 

So Marko could touch his bulging belly and hot swollen breasts. The Doctor were right: they were growing day by day, and Marko could feel how his nipples are itching, so when nobody was watching he sometimes pinched them himself, hoping it would help. But it never did. The Doctor would measure them almost everyday, massaging and squeezing, checking if there’s any liquid, but the breasts were empty. They were just growing, but not giving any milk. 

It was painful to even lay on the back now: his guts would hurt because of the fertilizers moving inside and the egg spikes growing bigger.

When the Doctor put fertilizers inside, Marko were crying so hard he almost fainted. Even now he remembered how his hole was stretched, and the first worm was crawling inside. It turned out that it has small but sharp teeth, and Marko felt how his prolapsing canal was almost being chewed at. 

The Doctor pushed the worm further with his hand, placing it deeply inside Marko’s womb, pushing again and again so hard, Marko saw the fist moving under his stretched skin. His canal was soaking wet and throbbing after the first one, but there were four others left. By the time the Doctor pushed the last one inside, he was crying really hard - but not because of the pain it made him feel. The thrusting movements, thick man’s hand, thick segmented worm bodies, cold and crawling deeper and deeper inside - all of that made Marko’s hole squirming and soaking, his belly more tense, his thighs felt weak and weird. 

And when the Doctor started to pull the last worm outside, massaging Marko’s birth canal with its segmented body, and then pushed it back inside, Marko felt something almost familiar. His nipples pricked up, his thighs trembled, his hole squeezed really tight on the Doctor’s hand, making him feel very happy and light headed at the same time.

He remembered the word ‘orgasm’, but he didn’t have any ideas about what could it mean.

The Doctor patted his belly with his hand being wet because of Marco’s mucus and put a huge plug into his hole after just to prevent the worms crawling back outside before they are comfortable enough in his guts.

Marko couldn’t sleep, and it was almost a relief when he saw the Doctor and his assistants entering the room. He saw the metal cart one of them were pushing with some kind of thick metal bracelets.

\- The smaller two are for the arms, put them around his shoulders, two or three inches higher than the elbows. And the bigger once are for the thighs. Three inches above the knees will do.

Marko couldn’t ask what these were for. The assistants quickly put the bracelets on its places, each being thick as the two fingers pressed together; when the Doctor hit the buttons on some remote, the bracelets started to hum quietly, and Marko felt some tingling vibrations on his skin.

\- So the bracelets would be stretching the muscles and tighten slowly each day, preventing the blood from flowing and make the tissues start to die. It’s a new technology, and six or seven days later we will just cut the dead limbs with laser, leaving the Vessel with nice rounded stumps.

So that was it. The soft hum and the ticking vibration meant he was going to be dismembered. He was being dismembered already.

Next thing Marko knew, one of the assistants took some metal instrument, put it under his eyelid while the other held his head still and stretched the skin around his eye, making it not possible to close them.

The Doctor filled a syringe with some liquid and quickly injected both his eyes.

\- The solution will make the Vessel blind for three days. If the results are good, we’ll repeat the injections three or four more times until the nerves die making the Vessel finally blind. And at the same time, we’ll save its eyeballs which our Emperor finds quite pleasing aesthetically. For now please leave, I need to prepare the Vessel for the Emperor’s inspection. 

With this words Marko’s world started to dim, and when he heard the door closes and opens again after sometime, he couldn’t see anything. It was just dark, and the darkness was almost red.

\- Can I touch it?

\- Of course, your Highness.

It was the first time Marko heard the Emperor’s voice, and he felt shiver going down his spine right after. The voice was deep and low, and the hands touched him right after were warm and curious.

\- Why is its belly bulged uneven?

\- The fertilizers are still searching for the best places for inside. As you may see, here’s the one still crawling and that’s why the skin is...

Mark couldn’t hear the Doctor anymore: all his senses were following the big warm palm, caressing his belly, stroking the egg through his skin, touching his breasts and cupping them. 

\- Wouldn’t the nipples be too small for the heir to suck? You’ve a seen how big the cows have...

\- We’re working on it, your Highness.

\- And what about its limbs?

When the fingers caressed the skin around the bracelets, Marko felt his hole squeezing on the plug so tight, he almost felt the fertilizer crawling inside the canal.

\- The stumps would be perfectly rounded and there’ll be no big scars. By rejecting the surgery and using this technology instead...

\- Not interested, Doctor Harlan. When I can take the Vessel to my rooms?

\- I believe in a week, your Highness.

\- Okay. Oh, and another question: as you know, the Gods would ask me to take it at least once a week during the last month of its pregnancy to transfer all my experience to the heir...

\- Of course, your Highness. I would just recommend to never put it on its belly so you won’t harm the egg. The Fertilizers could interfere, but they won’t do you no harm.

\- Okay, Doctor. I’ll send my servants to pick the Vessel in a week.

The Emperor’ hand suddenly stroked Marko’s cheek and slipped on his lips, pushing on them, making him open his mouth. He obediently opened it and found himself sucking on them, feeling their salty taste.

\- You can also use the hole on its head. We’ll work on it, I suggest to remove the teeth...

\- No, leave them. If it bites the same way that cow does, it could be just right.

\- As you wish, your Highness. 

The Emperor pulled his fingers out of Marko’s mouth, and he couldn’t but licks his lips again and again. Suddenly he felt very calm and happy, and the more he licked the salty taste on his lips, the happier he’d become.


End file.
